Un secret acéré
by TheVersatileWriter
Summary: John Watson et Sherlock Holmes sont les tuteurs d'une jeune fille qui cache un lourd secret. Sherlock le remarque et va tout faire pour le découvrir à l'aide de la manière douce ... Ou de la manière forte ! Attention : Mutilation, self-harm, scarification & petits spoilers Saison 4.
1. Un secret honteux

4 ans après avoir posté la fiction originale, voici un repost corrigé et légèrement modifié.

* * *

C'était au beau milieu de la nuit que 2 personnes marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de Londres. Il s'agissait du célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes et de son acolyte John Watson.

Soudain, le regard du médecin fut attiré vers une source de mouvement..

 **_ Sherlock. Attends !**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **_ J'ai cru entendre quelque chose.**

A ce moment, un cri de fille résonna dans la nuit, suivit d'un autre cri provenant certainement d'une autre fille. Sans réfléchir, les 2 hommes se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenaient ces hurlements. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à leur pupille _(définition : Orphelin mineur qui est sous l'autorité d'un tuteur)_ Cassie, en train de se battre contre une jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'elle.

Stupéfaits, les 2 hommes la regardèrent silencieux et bouche-bée.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes de cris, de baffes, de coups de poings et de coups de têtes, l'adolescente remarqua qu'elle et son attaquante n'étaient plus seules. Prenant peur, l'autre fille prit ses jambes à son cou après avoir assimilé une dernière gifle à Cassie. Ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, l'adolescente voulut mais deux mains l'attrapèrent aussitôt. Watson s'était rapproché d'elle en une fraction de seconde et l'empêchait de courser l'autre jeune fille.

Sherlock en profita pour se placer devant Cassie, sourcils froncés.

 **_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**

 **_ Rien d'important. C'est juste une affaire de lycée.**

Le détective haussa le ton..

 **_ Rien d'important ?! Une affaire de lycée ?! Et c'est sans doute normal de se battre au beau milieu de la nuit sur la route ?!**

 **_ Elle m'a cherché !** Répliqua Cassie sur le même ton.

 **_ CE N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE ! TU N'AS PAS A TE BATTRE !**

La jeune fille voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais la légère pression de la main de Watson contre le bras de la jeune fille lui fit comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit si elle tenait à la vie. Comprenant la situation, elle baissa la tête et contempla le sol.

 **_ Il est tard, rentrons.** Dit le médecin en relâchant l'adolescente.

Et ce fut dans un silence pesant que la petite « famille » prit le chemin du 221b Baker Street.

Après quelques minutes, Cassie stoppa sa marche en posant sa main sur une de ses jambes.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda John.

 **_ Rien, une crampe. Ça va aller.**

 **_ Ah, les méfaits de la bagarre.** Termina-t-il en murmurant.

Watson sourit et reprit sa route. Holmes semblait perplexe et voyait que quelque chose clochait chez la jeune fille. Il s'avança vers elle et l'observa. Cassie ne bougeait pas. Grâce à la lumière du lampadaire, Sherlock pu facilement voir que du sang perlait sur le collant noir déchiré de l'adolescente.

 **_ Cassie … Ta jambe.**

 **_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma jambe ?**

Elle baissa son regard et remarqua que sa jambe droite était couverte de sang.

 _Merde !_ Il ne fallait surtout pas que ses tuteurs apprennent ce qu'elle se faisait subir !

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, la jeune fille tourna les talons et s'enfuie à toute vitesse.

 **_ John ! Il faut la rattraper !**

Immédiatement, les deux collègues se mirent à la poursuite de Cassie.

S'ensuit une épuisante course poursuite. L'adolescente courait quelques mètres devant eux, ses poumons lui faisaient mal, son cœur battait à lui rompre les côtes, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Il fallait qu'elle leur échappe ! Elle tournait dans des ruelles étroites, sautait par-dessus des obstacles, montait à travers des escaliers suspendus, elle essayait toutes les techniques possibles pour semer les 2 hommes.

Malheureusement pour elle, Cassie n'était plus habituée à courir à cause de son manque de sport. Alors qu'elle tentait de se faufiler dans une autre ruelle, la jeune fille comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'une impasse. Le comble est qu'elle venait de faire un immense tour dans son quartier et que leur appartement se trouvait juste dans la rue d'en face !

Cherchant désespérément une sortie quelconque, la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus apeurée.

Mais il était trop tard, les 2 hommes l'avaient trouvé et commençaient à se rapprocher d'elle. Cassie se colla instinctivement contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle.

 **_ S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi…**

 **_ Non, Cassie. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir.**

 **_ Laissez-moi !**

 **_ Calme toi. Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, nous voulons juste comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.**

Les détectives se rapprochaient dangereusement. A bout de nerfs, elle commença un sprint en essayant de contourner ses tuteurs, mais Sherlock avait déjà prémédité le coup et attrapa son bras quand elle passa à côté de lui. Aussitôt, il la plaqua contre son torse, plia ses bras dans son dos et mit une main sur sa bouche, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne réveille le voisinage à cause de ses cris. Watson ouvrit la marche en s'avançant devant eux, guettant si la voie était libre. Sherlock le suivit en maintenant Cassie dans ses bras. La jeune fille étouffait des cris dans la main de son tuteur et essayait de se libérer.

Arrivés à leur appartement, John ouvrit la porte et Sherlock entra directement pendant que Cassie se débattait comme une furie dans ses bras.

 **_ Chhhut, calme toi, Cassie !** Dit-il en retenant un des mouvements qu'elle essayait d'esquiver.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du célèbre détective. Sherlock allait fermer la porte mais Madame Hudson apparut précipitamment, paniquée par les bruits sourds qu'elle avait entendus.

 **_ Mais enfin les garçons, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **_ Ce n'est rien, Cassie fait une crise de spasmophilie. Watson et moi allons nous occuper d'elle. Allez-vous recoucher maintenant.** Répondit-il en lui faisant une bise sur la joue avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Pendant ce temps, Watson avait pris la relève en entourant la taille de la jeune fille qui essayait encore et toujours de se défaire de son emprise. Voyant qu'il allait bientôt céder, Watson la força à s'asseoir sur le lit tout en la maintenant ainsi. Elle se releva aussitôt après avoir l'avoir poussé à l'aide de ses genoux et entreprit de s'enfuir, mais John lui avait déjà attrapé le coude et la plaqua ventre contre le lit, les mains derrière le dos.

Ce geste brusque avait relevé la robe de Cassie de quelques centimètres. Tout s'était passé très vite. Sherlock venait de fermer la porte et se tourna rapidement pour revenir auprès de la jeune fille. Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par la jambe en sang de l'adolescente, c'est ainsi qu'il put facilement distinguer des cicatrices ouvertes.

Ainsi donc, ce que Cassie essayait de leur cacher était qu'elle se scarifiait !

Holmes n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais ce fut le hurlement de la jeune fille qui le ramena sur Terre.

 **_ LACHEZ-MOI !**

Pendant que la scène se déroulait, Sherlock s'empressa de chercher trois cravates dans les tiroirs de Watson. Il en fixa deux de chaque côté du haut du lit et avec la troisième, il enroula les pieds de Cassie pour qu'elle diminue ses gestes brusques.

 **_ John, attache-lui les mains pendant que je la maintiens !**

L'ancien militaire acquiesça et attrapa la main droite de la jeune fille.

 **_ NON ! NON PAS CA ! ARRETEZ ! LACHEZ-MOI JE VOUS EN PRIE !**

Sherlock posa sa main sur la bouche de Cassie et se mit à califourchon sur elle, emprisonnant sa main gauche pendant que sa main droite était en train d'être attachée.

Une fois les membres de la jeune fille solidement attachés, le détective délivra sa bouche et se pencha tout près du visage de Cassie. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud frôler ses lèvres...

 **_ Bien... Maintenant que nous avons un peu de calme, je vais regarder ta jambe de plus près.**

 **_ NON !**

 **_ Pourquoi non ?**

 **_ Je ne veux pas !**

 **_ Pourquoi ? Dis le moi.**

Cassie hocha négativement la tête.

 **_ On ne veut que ton bien Cassie, parle nous…** Dit Watson qui se tenait désormais à côté du lit.

 **_ NON !**

 **_ Pourquoi ?** demanda Sherlock. **Pourquoi Cassie ?**

La jeune fille ferma brusquement les yeux et tourna sa tête sur le côté.

 **_ Regarde-moi.** Dit-il, autoritaire.

Elle cacha son visage dans le coussin qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

 **_ Cassie, regarde-moi !**

Elle étouffa un gémissement dans le coussin qui semblait vouloir dire non.

Face à cette obstination, Sherlock prit le visage de la jeune fille dans sa main et le tourna vers lui.

 **_ Ouvre les yeux.**

 **_ Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille !**

 **_ Pas tant que je n'aurai pas de réponse concernant ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Maintenant, ouvre les yeux.**

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille bougea son visage de gauche à droite dans la main de son tuteur, les yeux toujours clos.

 **_ Cassiiiiie** …!

En voyant qu'elle ne cèderait pas, Sherlock réfléchit à une autre tactique.

 **_ Bien. Étant donné que tu ne veux pas t'expliquer, je suppose que c'est à moi de le faire.**

Aussitôt, il prit le bas de la robe de Cassie et le remonta lentement, très lentement, dans le but de découvrir la jambe meurtrie. Ne sachant pas que Sherlock connaissait déjà son secret, elle prit peur et ne voulait absolument pas que ses tuteurs comprennent qu'elle se scarifiait.

 **_ NON ! Arrête !**

Il stoppa net.

 **_ Je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions, Cassie. Ne crois pas que je soulève ta robe pour te-**

 **_ Je sais. Mais s'il te plaît, redescends-là.** **Demanda-t-elle en cachant à nouveau son visage dans le coussin.**

 **_ Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?** Dit-il doucement, espérant qu'elle allait enfin se livrer.

 **_ … Non. J'ai juste froid.** Répondit-elle, mal assurée.

Décidément, elle mentait mal. Holmes fut déçu par ce mensonge. Il pensait qu'elle allait céder, mais non. Il savait ce qu'elle cachait, mais il voulait qu'elle le dise elle-même.

 **_ Oh non Cassie. Toi et moi savons bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je découvre ta jambe.**

L'adolescente fut prise d'une panique immédiate.

 _Il savait ? Non, impossible !_

Elle se tortillait sur le lit, visage caché, mains attachées et pieds liés.

Sherlock, toujours à califourchon sur elle, s'approcha de son visage, le prit dans sa main et força Cassie à lui faire face malgré ses protestations.

 **_ Maintenant, je veux que tu ouvres les yeux.**

La jeune fille n'obéit pas, elle sentait la peur grandir en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, pas s'il savait !

 **_ Je compte jusqu'à 3.** Dit-il autoritaire.

Dieu que le ton qu'il employait était intimidant !

 **_ … 1**

Cassie essayait de bouger mais le corps de Sherlock contre le sien l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

 **_ … 2**

 **_ Je ne peux pas te regarder !**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ … Je ne peux pas …**

 **_ … 2 et demi.**

 **_ Non ! Arrête !**

La main du détective s'empara du côté droit de la robe.

 **_ Sherlock arrête ! S'il te plaît !**

L'adolescente tira sur ses liens qui irritaient ses poignets sous la force et la tension qu'elle créait. Sa respiration devint bruyante, son cœur tambourinait, la peur montait de plus en plus.

 **_ Je répète …** Menaça le détective en s'approchant du visage de Cassie. **… 2 et demi.**

Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

La main qui tenait la robe commença à la relever avec une lenteur calculée.

Cassie étouffa un gémissement plaintif et apeuré.

 _Trop tard …._

 **_ … 3.**

Sherlock releva immédiatement la robe de la jeune fille au-dessus de sa cuisse. Ce geste arracha un hurlement désespéré de la part de Cassie. John en eu le souffle coupé. Ce qu'il voyait le submergeait d'une profonde tristesse. La cuisse de son amie était couverte de cicatrices.

 **_ C'est pas vrai …** Murmura-t-il, choqué.


	2. Malentendu et voiture noire

Les 2 hommes restèrent stupéfaits devant la jambe torturée de Cassie. Sherlock se leva difficilement sous le choc..

 **_ J'ai un appel à passer. Je reviens tout de suite.** Annonça-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il ne restait plus que John et la Cassie dans la pièce. Un silence palpable s'installa.

Sans un mot, le médecin se déplaça vers le lavabo de la salle de bain, imbiba un gant de toilette d'eau fraîche, prit une serviette propre et s'installa près de la jambe de Cassie. Il y déposa doucement le gant humide. Sous l'effet de ce contact imprévu sur les plaies ouvertes, l'eau froide déclencha une vive douleur. La jeune fille étouffa un cri et tira sur ses liens, irritant à nouveau ses poignets.

 **_ Je suis désolé, mais je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas laisser ta jambe dans cet état.**

Pour seule réponse, Cassie retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux, se préparant à vivre un moment désagréable.

John recommença son geste et nettoya délicatement les plaies. A chaque cicatrice soignée, il y déposa la serviette propre d'un geste souple et professionnel afin d'atténuer la douleur.

Ce moment dura près de 10 minutes, sans aucun bruit. Quand tout à coup, la voix de Sherlock résonna dans le salon, il avait l'air hors de lui. Cassie sursauta mais Watson fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Après tout il s'agissait de Sherlock, ça lui arrivait souvent de hurler tout seul.

La jeune fille prit peur.

 **_ John … T'as entendu ?**  
 **_ Oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça lui arrive souvent de crier sans raison.**

Peu convaincue, la jeune fille acquiesça.

 **_ Tu peux me détacher, s'il te plaît. Je ne sens plus mes bras.**

Devant la moue dubitative de son interlocuteur, la jeune fille soupira doucement.

 **_ Et non je ne partirai pas. Vous avez découvert ce que je voulais vous cacher, je n'ai plus aucune raison de fuir.**

Le médecin réfléchit quelques secondes et obtempéra en la détachant.  
Enfin libre, Cassie se redressa tout en massant ses poignets endoloris.

 **_ Merci. Ça commençait à devenir douloureux.**

 **_ Je sais … Mais nous n'avions pas le choix, tu te débattais beaucoup trop. Il fallait qu'on te maîtrise pour pouvoir réussir à te parler et t'examiner calmement.**

La jeune fille rougit de honte et changea de discussion.

 **_ Tu as fini avec ma jambe ?**  
 **_ Oui.**

Il détacha ensuite ses pieds qui étaient restés liés. Cassie se leva péniblement et se dégourdit les jambes en faisant les 100 pas dans la chambre.

 **_ C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !**

Ce cri surprit la jeune fille et Watson qui se tournèrent automatiquement vers la porte. C'était la voix de Sherlock qui se trouvait toujours dans le salon.

 **_ Sherlock chéri, calmez-vous enfin.**  
 **_ ME CALMER ?! MAIS ENFIN MADAME HUDSON ! AVEZ-VOUS UNE SEULE IDÉE DE CE QU'ELLE S'EST FAIT ENDURER ?!**

Le cœur de Cassie manqua plusieurs battements. En entendant les hurlements, elle pensa immédiatement que le détective était furieux contre elle.

 **_ Sherlock, pas si fort. Les voisins pourraient vous entendre.** Dit la petite voix de Mme Hudson.  
 **_ JE ME MOQUE DES VOISINS ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QU'ELLE AIT FAIT CA !**

A ces mots, les jambes de Cassie la lâchèrent et elle tomba lourdement au sol. Watson se précipita pour l'aider à se relever mais elle le stoppa d'un geste de main.

 **_ Non, ça va.**

La jeune fille se releva en titubant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Sherlock lui en veuille à ce point, il était entré dans une rage folle. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu hurler comme ça.

 **_ Je suis une source d'ennuis pour lui**. Murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Mais John l'avait entendu.  
 **_ Ne dis pas ça, il est chamboulé. Il ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il dit …**

N'écoutant pas le médecin, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit d'un seul geste.

 **_ Cassie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**  
 **_ Tu ne l'entends pas ? Il est furieux contre moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais rester ? C'est un grand détective, il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec moi. Tout comme toi, John … Vous m'avez accueillie chez vous quand je n'étais encore qu'une mineure et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. Mais il est temps pour moi de partir et de vous laisser tranquille. J'ai 18 ans maintenant, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis désolée de vous avoir infligé ça …**

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. John s'apprêtait à l'arrêter mais la jeune fille avait déjà préméditée le coup quelques minutes auparavant en dérobant le revolver que le médecin cachait sous sa veste. Elle le pointa vers lui.

 **_ Laisse-moi partir. Sinon je te jure que je te tire dans la jambe.**

Elle avait dit cela à contrecœur, mais n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Cassie reculait de plus en plus vers la fenêtre. Sa vision s'était troublée face aux larmes qui s'agglutinaient dans ses yeux. Watson ne pouvait rien tenter face à l'arme.

En une fraction de seconde, Cassie jeta le revolver au sol et s'enfuie par la fenêtre. Elle descendit le long du mur et atterrit brusquement sur le sol, lui arrachant un cri.

Alors qu'elle venait de se relever, la jeune fille se retrouva face à face avec un homme.  
Ce n'était autre que Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock l'avait sûrement appelé en urgence.

 **_ Cassie ?**

N'ayant pas le temps de lui expliquer, elle se faufila dans le taxi le plus proche.

 **_ Vers la forêt, vite !** Dit-elle au chauffeur qui démarra en trombe.

Watson accourut à la fenêtre.

 **_ Mycroft ! Cassie est en train de s'enfuir ! Elle est blessée !**

Comprenant que la jeune fille était en danger, il appela aussitôt tous ses contacts en leur donnant l'ordre d'envoyer toute une patrouille afin de la retrouver. Il sauta dans la voiture qui l'attendait depuis son arrivée à Baker Street et ordonna au chauffeur de suivre le taxi.

La voiture noire de Mycroft se mit immédiatement en route, suivie de près par plusieurs voitures de polices qui venaient d'arriver. Les sirènes étaient activées et les lumières éclairaient toute la rue dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

En entendant tout ce bruit, Sherlock accourut dans la chambre et découvrit bien vite qu'une personne manquait à l'appel.

 **_ Où est Cassie ?**

John se retourna, furieux.

 **_ LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU ES ÉNERVÉ, HURLE DANS UN COUSSIN !**

Déboussolé, Sherlock voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais Watson ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

 **_ CASSIE S'EST ENFUIE APRÈS T'AVOIR ENTENDU CRIER DES CHOSES DÉPLAISANTES A PROPOS DE CE QU'ELLE A FAIT ! ELLE NE COMPTE PAS REVENIR, SHERLOCK !**

Le détective tomba de haut, Cassie croyait qu'il était énervé contre elle alors qu'il était énervé contre lui-même.

 **_ John, il s'agit d'un énorme malentendu. Quand j'ai quitté la chambre, j'ai appelé mon frère pour qu'il vienne m'aider étant donné que notre sœur, Eurus, s'infligeait les mêmes sévices. En entendant mon air paniqué, Madame Hudson est venue me parler. Je lui ai expliqué la situation de Cassie et à quel point je me sentais stupide. La seule personne contre qui je suis en colère, c'est moi et moi seul. Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Aucun détail ne m'échappe en général et cette fois-ci, je n'ai rien vu !**

Il prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, les poings toujours fermés face à sa colère, puis il frappa d'un coup sec sur la table.

 **_ Il faut que nous retrouvions Cassie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la perdre de cette façon.** Annonça Sherlock en se précipitant vers son manteau avant que John ne lui bloque le chemin, encore stupéfait par l'aveu de son ami.

 **_ Sauf ton respect, Sherlock. Je ne pense pas que venir la chercher soit une très bonne idée. Je te rappelle qu'elle est partie en pensant que tu ne voulais plus d'elle. Alors si nous devions la retrouver et que la première personne qu'elle devait voir, serait** ** _(était ? bug de français)_** **toi. Que penses-tu qu'elle ferait ? Qu'elle se jette dans te bras ?**

 **_ ... Non**.

 **_ C'est bien ce que je dis. Alors tu vas rester là en attendant que Mycroft, ses hommes et moi retrouvions Cassie. D'accord ?**

Watson avait raison et Sherlock fit la moue. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son canapé.

Pendant ce temps, le taxi de Cassie arriva enfin près de la forêt.

 **_ Laissez-moi ici !** Dit-elle précipitamment en déposant une liasse de billets sur le siège passager.

Elle sortit en trombe et s'enfuie vers l'entrée de la forêt. Là-bas, personne ne pourrait la retrouver ...

Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait la voiture de Mycroft.

Le taxi qu'avait emprunté Cassie venait de croiser sa voiture, il remarqua ainsi que le chauffeur était seul. La jeune fille était donc déjà partie.

Il prit son téléphone et appela le service de police chargé de cette enquête.

 **_ Ici Mycroft Holmes, Cassie Brockwood vient de s'échapper vers la forêt, je veux que toutes les voitures de police la suivent.**

Pendant ce temps, Cassie courait à en perdre haleine. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, ses côtes lui faisaient mal, sa respiration était saccadée, haletante, son cœur tambourinait dans sa tête, la fraîcheur de la nuit lui coupait la respiration et la fatigue endormait tous ses sens, causant des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles.

Après quelques longues minutes de recherche, une des voitures lança un signal à toutes les autres.

 **_ Ici agent Holyter, nous avons un visuel de la jeune fille.**

En entendant ces paroles dans la radio prévue à cet effet, le sang de Mycroft ne fit qu'un tour. Il plongea son regard inquiet dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il remarqua immédiatement une source de mouvement. Il s'y concentra et lorsqu'il eut la preuve qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille en fuite, il prit la radio et s'adressa à tous les policiers.

 **_ Je la vois ! Encerclez-là !**

Aussitôt, toutes les sirènes s'allumèrent et la forêt fut illuminée par les phares.

La jeune fille apeurée, puisa dans ses dernières forces pour essayer de piquer un sprint afin de les semer mais elle fut immédiatement encerclée par toutes les voitures. Les phares l'aveuglaient, elle était prise au piège ! Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, quelqu'un était sorti pour la rejoindre.  
Une fois que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la forte luminosité des lieux, Cassie s'aperçut que Mycroft s'approchait d'elle, parapluie en main comme à son habitude.

Instinctivement, elle fit quelques pas en arrière.

 **_ Non, ne pars pas. Tu ne pourrais pas aller bien loin de toute façon. Je suis ici pour t'aider, Cassie.**

La jeune fille était bien trop fatiguée et angoissée pour écouter ce que Mycroft avait à lui dire. Elle continuait de reculer, mais fut vite stoppée par un policier qui se tenait derrière elle.

 **_ Emmenez-là.** Dit Holmes à l'agent.

Il obéit et la força à se diriger vers la voiture de Mycroft.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Cassie voulut ressortir aussi vite qu'elle était entrée mais Mycroft l'en empêcha en empoignant son bras. Les loquets de la voiture se baissèrent immédiatement dans un claquement sonore. Elle ne pouvait plus sortir.

Piégée, elle renonça à se battre et fit une rapide inspection des lieux. A sa gauche se tenait l'aîné des Holmes et sur l'autre banquette qui leur faisait face… Se trouvait John.

 **_ Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai …** Murmura-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez, les yeux fermés.

 **_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfuie de chez toi ?** Demanda Mycroft avec son calme légendaire.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

 **_ Cassie … Pourquoi es-tu partie aussi précipitamment ?** Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Un long silence s'installa.

Il se tourna alors vers le médecin en quête de réponse. Celui-ci soupira, embêté.

 **_ Par précaution, tenez-lui les bras.**

Sans que la jeune fille ne puisse analyser ce que Watson venait de dire, elle se retrouva instantanément plaquée contre Mycroft, les bras maintenus dans le dos. John s'avança vers elle et remonta sa robe avec une certaine douceur.

 **_ Eh ! Non ! John, arrête !**

Mais les protestations de la jeune fille ne changèrent rien. Mycroft comprit aussitôt l'ampleur de la situation.

 **_ Ainsi donc, tu t'es échappée pour fuir John et mon frère après qu'ils aient découvert ceci.**  
 **_ …**  
 **_ Cassie ?**  
_ **…**

Pour la forcer à parler, il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur les bras de la jeune fille, ce qui lui provoqua une douleur rapide et efficace.

 **_ Non ! Je suis partie parce-que Sherlock était furieux contre moi. Il a déjà assez de travail et de soucis pour que je vienne en rajouter. Et ça vaut aussi pour John. J'étais sous leur protection jusqu'à ma majorité. Ils n'ont plus besoin de se soucier de moi à présent. C'est bien mieux ainsi, croyez-moi. Alors, s'il vous plaît... Relâchez-moi et laissez-moi partir.** Termina-t-elle en essayant de se libérer, sans succès.

 **_ Il est hors de question que tu partes. Je vais te ramener chez toi.**  
 **_ Non !**  
 **_ Oh que si. Je pense qu'une petite conversation entre toi et Sherlock s'impose.**

Cassie ? Face à Sherlock après ce qu'il s'était passé ? _Certainement pas !_

 **_ Quoi ? Ça va pas ?! Non, laissez-moi partir ! Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas !**

Elle avait dit cela en redoublant de force pour se libérer de l'emprise de Mycroft.

 **_ Calme-toi, Cassie. Tout va bien se passer.** Tenta John pour la rassurer.  
 **_ Tu rigoles ? Il me hait, il me trouve ridicule ! Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs et que ce que je me fais n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour me libérer quand je ne vais pas bien. C'est évident que Sherlock trouve ça ridicule et je le comprends.**

 **L'aîné des Holmes avait écouté la jeune fille d'une oreille attentive.**

 **_ Je peux t'assurer que tu te trompes, Cassie. Sherlock se fait du souci pour toi, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Son but est simplement de t'aider, pas de te faire souffrir. Lui et moi avions déjà eu à faire à une situation similaire il y a quelques années. A l'époque, nous ne savions pas comment aider cette personne et il ne veut pas refaire la même erreur. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas hésité à m'appeler en voyant que tu t'infligeais ce genre de choses… Que tu te scarifiais.**

 **En entendant ce dernier mot, Cassie se crispa et cacha son visage en le tournant vers le cuir de la banquette.**

 **_ Il voulait avoir mon avis et mon aide face à tout cela.**

Alors que la jeune fille tentait vainement de se retirer des mains de Mycroft, la voiture s'arrêta.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe** ? Demanda-t-elle sur le qui-vive.  
 **_ Nous sommes arrivés.** Répondit Holmes.  
 **_ Quoi ?! Non !**

La jeune fille prit peur et redoubla de force pour se libérer. Elle était terrorisée.

 **_ Cassie ! Calme-toi !** Dit John et stoppant ses coups.

 **_ Je ne veux pas y retourner. John je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir. Je n'arriverai pas à affronter son regard. Je t'en prie …** supplia-t-elle désespérée, la peur au ventre et des larmes aux bords des yeux.  
 **_ Cassie, tout va bien se passer. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Mycroft. Sherlock n'est pas en colère contre toi, au contraire.**  
 **_ Mais il a dit-**  
 **_ Tu ne risques absolument rien. Crois-moi. Tout va bien …**

L'adolescente était tellement apeurée face aux retrouvailles imminentes entre elle et Sherlock qu'elle en perdit tout son courage.  
Le médecin baissa la tête, il était inquiet. Il remarquait bien que la jeune fille était terrorisée, mais elle devait comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de Sherlock.

 **_ Il faut y aller, maintenant.** Annonça-t-il en sortant de la voiture pour aller sonner à la porte.

Mycroft relâcha Cassie mais empoigna aussitôt son poignet gauche pour l'obliger à sortir.

 **_ Non !**

Ils étaient à présent face à la porte. Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Le cœur de Cassie battait tellement fort qu'elle en eu le tournis.

La poignée tourna lentement sur la droite.

La jeune fille tenta un dernier geste de recul.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Sherlock, le regard immédiatement posé sur le visage baissé de Cassie.

 **_ Bonsoir Sherlock.** Dit Mycroft en tendant la main qui retenait celle de la jeune fille, vers son frère.


	3. Explications au bord du mur

**_ Bonsoir Mycroft.** Répondit l'intéressé, le regard toujours fixé vers Cassie.

 **_ J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle s'était enfuie. Heureusement, mes hommes et moi avons pu la localiser et l'intercepter près de la forêt.**

Pour seule réponse, Sherlock tourna la tête sur la droite et s'adressa à John, sans quitter la jeune fille du regard.

 **_ Est-ce que tu pourrais emmener Cassie dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît. J'aurai besoin de parler à mon frère.**

Watson acquiesça et prit la main de la jeune fille. Bien que celle-ci tentait de se défaire, le médecin ne lui en laissa pas le temps et monta immédiatement à l'étage.

Pendant ce temps, les Holmes ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux.

Une pluie faible commença à tomber sur Londres.

 **_ Merci ... J'imagine.**

 **_ Oh mais de rien Sherlock. Fais attention la prochaine fois, car elle avait l'air bien déterminée à partir.**

 _Silence_

 **_ Et je m'étonne qu'elle soit allée aussi loin avec sa jambe.** Dit l'aîné en arquant un sourcil.

 **_ Tu es au courant ?!**

 **_ Bien sûr que je le suis.**

 **_ Bien sûr que tu l'es ...**

Mycroft déplia son parapluie et s'adressa une dernière fois à Sherlock avant de faire volte-face vers sa voiture.

 **_ Prends soin d'elle, Sherlock. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi vis à vis d'Eurus ou de toi. Ne la perd pas et protège-là.**

La voiture noire disparut au coin de la rue et le détective resta seul au seuil de la porte, réfléchissant aux dernières paroles de son frère.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Sherlock.

 **_ Lâche moi John !**

 **_ Non et tu sais très bien pourquoi.**

Cassie avait essayé toutes les manières possibles de fuir mais le médecin était déterminé à la garder ici.

 **_ Calme toi, Cassie ! Il ne va pas te manger !**

 **_ Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas le voir ! Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé ! Alors lâche-moi !**

 **_ C'est bien dommage car vois-tu, j'ai l'intention de rester avec toi ce soir.**

Cette voix grave n'appartenait pas à Watson. Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça, elle avait cessé tout mouvement.

 **_ John, laisse-nous s'il te plaît.**

Elle supplia le médecin du regard pour qu'il ne parte pas, mais il était trop tard. La porte s'était refermée, laissant Sherlock et Cassie dans la même pièce.

Le détective s'approcha de la jeune fille.

 **_ Non. Reste où tu es...** Dit-elle, le regard baissé.

Il fit un pas de plus. Elle en fit un en arrière.

 **_ N'avance pas ..**.

Il fit 2 pas de plus. Elle en fit 3 en arrière.

 **_ S'il te plaît ...** **Non ...** Avait-elle murmuré, le regard toujours fixé vers le sol.

Il fit 4 pas de plus. Elle en fit 2 et se retrouva bloquée contre le mur. Sherlock en profita pour combler les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. La jeune fille pouvait sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux, aussi, elle baissa encore plus la tête.

 **_ Cassie ...**

Elle étouffa un hoquet mais ne bougea pas. Sherlock posa son index sous le menton de la jeune fille et la força à le regarder.

 **_ Non, je ne peux pas. Laisse-moi.** Avait-elle rétorqué en libérant son visage d'un geste rapide avant que son regard n'entre dans celui du détective.

D'un pas mal assuré, elle s'empressa de rejoindre la porte après avoir glissé de côté pour fuir le détective. A peine eut-elle posée la main sur la poignée que Sherlock lui saisit le bras et l'emmena de force sur le lit. Il l'allongea malgré ses protestations et bloqua ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Étant en difficulté, la jeune fille tenta un coup de genoux, immédiatement arrêté par la maîtrise de Sherlock.

 **_ Arrête. S'il te plaît. Je suis désolée. Ce que j'ai fait est stupide mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour-**

Sherlock ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il remonta brusquement sa robe au-dessus de sa cuisse meurtrie et l'empêcha de bouger.

 **_ Sherlock, non !**

Pour seule réponse, le détective posa sa main sur les blessures de Cassie. Il sentait les reliefs des plaies sous ses doigts et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer d'effroi.

 **_ Je suis désolé que tu te sois infligée cela.**

Sous le choc, la jeune fille cru mal comprendre. Est-ce qu'il venait de _compatir_ ?

 **_ Mais sache que ce n'est pas la solution. Si j'avais su que tu te faisais du mal, je t'aurai arrêté et aidé. Malheureusement, mon égo m'a aveuglé et j'ai à nouveau fait preuve d'égoïsme en ne pensant qu'à moi et mes enquêtes...**

En parlant, Sherlock caressait délicatement les cicatrices, ce qui raviva quelque peu la douleur de Cassie.

 **_ Je sais que ça fait mal, et c'est bien pour cela que je le fait.**

 **_ Attends ... Quoi ?!** S'étonna-t-elle en se redressant. Le détective stoppa sa tentative d'évasion en la rallongea immédiatement.

 **_ Je veux que tu comprennes que cet acte, ce que tu te fais subir, ne t'apporte que de la douleur, rien d'autre. J'ai enfin compris que tu avais besoin d'aide ... John me l'a bien fait comprendre. J'ai beau être l'homme le plus solitaire et asocial de Londres, ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois délaisser mes ... Amis.**

Cassie fut touchée et abasourdie. Certes, ce petit discours était émouvant, mais la position dans laquelle elle était ne l'enchantait pas trop. C'est pourquoi elle tenta de se rouler sur le côté pour pouvoir enfin se lever et être un peu moins mal à l'aise. Sherlock, trop plongé dans son discours, n'eut pas le temps de la stopper.

Cassie se trouvait à présent sur ses jambes, sa main gauche posée sur sa cuisse pour essayer de cacher ses blessures. Sherlock se leva et s'arrêta face à elle.

 **_ Je n'avais pas fini.** Dit-il d'un ton calme mais ferme. Il lui empoigna les bras et la retourna face au mur, la bloquant contre celui-ci

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda la jeune fille, effrayée.

Sans dire un mot, Sherlock posa à nouveau sa main sur la jambe blessée et appuya légèrement, ce qui arracha un petit cri à la jeune fille.

 **_ Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne retiens les leçons que d'une seule façon. La délicatesse et les belles paroles ne t'ont jamais marqué. C'est pour ça que j'emploie la manière forte, qui reste bien plus en mémoire. Et par chance, je suis doué pour cela.**

A ces mots, il appuya un peu plus sur les blessures de Cassie, qui se crispa sous la douleur.

 **_ Sherlock, tu me fais mal. Arrête s'il te plaît !** Dit-elle en essayant de se dégager, sans succès.

 **_ Oh non ... Cette leçon a pour but de te faire passer l'envie de recommencer ce genre de choses. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais t'aider. A ma façon.**

Il appuya à nouveau légèrement.

 **_ Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses souffrir comme ça. Il y a d'autres solutions pour extérioriser tes problèmes. John est médecin, il est aussi là pour t'écouter et pour t'aider.**

La jeune fille répondit difficilement en retenant sa respiration face à la douleur de sa jambe.

 **_ Je ... Ne veux pas ... Embêter qui que ce soit ... Aïe, avec mes problèmes ...**

La pression sur ses blessures se faisait de plus en plus forte.

 **_ Je ne veux en aucun cas entendre des stupidités pareilles. Tu es entourée de personnes qui t'apprécient et qui ne veulent que ton bien. Alors au lieu de les ignorer par honte ou par fierté, n'aie pas peur de leur demander de l'aide si tu ne vas pas bien. Est-ce clair ?! Je ne veux jamais plus revoir des cicatrices sur ton corps !**

 **_ Mais ...**

 **_ Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Nous sommes ta famille, il est de notre devoir de t'aider et de te soutenir dans n'importe quel moment de ta vie.**

Le mot 'famille' provenant de la bouche du détective eu l'effet d'un électrochoc chez la jeune fille. Il la considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Et pas seulement elle … En disant cela, il avait pensé à John, Mme Hudson, Mycroft et tous ses "proches".

 **_ Cassie, ne recommence pas. Je sais que jusqu'à présent je me suis montré froid et distant, mais je n'ai jamais connu de sentiments ou de l'attachement envers quelqu'un. John m'a avoué qu'il me considérait comme son meilleur ami, Graham Lestrade-**

 **_ C'est Greg.** Reprit-elle doucement.

 **_ Greg, Graham, peu importe, il m'a enlacé dans un parking et Mycroft m'a clairement dit que ma perte l'attristerait. J'ai enfin compris que j'étais moi aussi capable d'éprouver des sentiments ... Ou du moins ce qui s'en rapproche. Et c'est pour cela que je suis dur avec toi, en ce moment. Je veux te faire comprendre que tu n'as plus à te cacher et à te mutiler. Tu nous as nous. Tu as une famille, et te voir ainsi nous affecte tous ... Même moi.**

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille. Ce que venait de dire Sherlock était une déclaration. Un aveu. Il venait de prouver que lui aussi était un humain doté d'un cœur.

 **_ Alors je te le demande ... Ne refais plus ça.** Termina-t-il en appuyant brutalement sur ses plaies.

Face à ce geste douloureux, Cassie ne put retenir ses larmes et pleura doucement en serrant les poings. Intérieurement, elle remerciait Sherlock d'agir ainsi. Il voulait réellement l'aider à sa façon.

Le détective relâcha doucement la pression qu'il avait sur les blessures de la jeune fille. Cassie eu du mal à se tenir debout face à la fatigue et toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties jusqu'à présent. Sherlock l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit et la tourna vers lui pour la prendre dans les bras. Il l'approcha un peu plus de lui et posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Les bras du détective vinrent enrouler le haut du corps de Cassie alors que celle-ci tremblait légèrement face aux pleurs qu'elle essayait de contrôler.

 **_ Laisse toi aller, Cassie. Ne lutte plus … Tu as le droit de pleurer.** Murmura-t-il en lui caressant le dos d'un geste protecteur. Depuis le moment où John et lui avaient recueilli la jeune fille, ils s'étaient jurés de la protéger jusqu'à la fin. Sherlock avait toujours pris ce rôle à cœur et s'identifiait comme un grand frère pour elle.

Il n'avait pas été assez présent pour elle, il le regrettait amèrement.

 **_ Je suis là, maintenant. Je vais t'aider … Tout va bien, Cassie … Tout va bien …**

La jeune fille pleura à chaudes larmes contre le torse du détective pendant de longues minutes. Les pleurs avaient cessé, Cassie s'était encore plus collée à Sherlock en sentant la fatigue prendre possession de son corps. Elle s'endormit contre lui, soulagée et reconnaissante.


End file.
